In seiner Hand...
Kapitel 1 heute... Die Sonne geht auf. Das Licht bricht sich in den Nebeltropfen und dem Tau auf den Pflanzen Galya Nuis. Ein unförmiger Schatten zeichnet sich im Nebel ab. Während er sich schleppend durch die Straße bewegte, erklang immer wieder ein Röcheln und Hecheln. Eine dunkle Spur zog sich hinter dem Schatten durch die Straße bis zur Küste. Das röcheln hörte auf und der Schatten schien auseinanderzufallen. Hätte jemand aus der Nähe zugesehen so hätte er spätestens jetzt gemerkt, dass es sich um zwei Gestalten handelte. Während die eine Gestalt leblos auf dem Boden liegen blieb, richtete die andere sich zur vollen Größe auf und stieß ein nicht ein klägliches nichtendenwollendes Jaulen aus. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam und gab im orange-roten Sonnenschein einen Hund, der verzweifelt an den Türen der Häuserkratzt und sein Gejaul dabei nicht unterbricht, und einen Matoraner frei, der in seiner immergrößerwerdenden Blutlache liegtund einen metallenen Gegenstand fest mit der rechten Hand umklammert.Der Matoraner atmete nicht mehr... Kapitel 2 vor einem Monat... Kausa musste nießen. Ein Insekt war ihm in die Nase geflogen. Verärgert stieß er leise ein paar Flüche aus. Es war Frühling. Die Tiere begannen aufzuwachen und die Pflanzen erblühen zum Leben. Das Rauschen der Blätter, das Plätschern des Wassers und das singen der Vögel drang an sein Ohr. Warum war er also so entnervt? Er musste als Begleitschutz für eine alte keifende Händlerin auf Befehl des Turagas hin dienen. Es war schon schlimm genug,dass er sich ihren Ärger über die Jugend von heuteanhören musste und von ihr mit einem Stock verprügelt wurde, als er ihre Felskatze von seiner Schlafmatte scheuchte, musste sie auch noch die Route durch den Jungel nehmen. Diese Route wimmelte nur so von Sandwürmern, Voka-Kobras und Telaharissen. Und obwohl die Route über die lebenden Brücken viel sicherer dank zahlreichen von Matoranern bewachten Aussichtsposten und sogar viel kürzer war, musste sie ausgerechnet diese Route nehmen, weil sie sie schon immer genommen hätte. Das Rattern der Wagenräder und das Last-Kikanalo verstärkten seine Gereiztheit nur. Der Ta-Matoraner hasste "Baba", wie ihn die Händlerin nannte, und seine Fähigkeit gleichzeitig zu fressen, zu schlafen und zu kacken. ´''Das letzte Mal hat das Drecksvieh losgeäpfelt als ich direkt daneben saß''´,dachte der Matoraner, ´''Ich hab Stunden gebraucht 'meine Rüstung wieder sauber zu bekommen''.´ Immerhin gab es einen Lichtblick auf dieser Reise: Seine Ausbilderin, aber auch beste Freundin, Rasah, war ebenfalls von Turaga Katu abkommandiert worden die Händlerin, ihr Name war übrigens Sheysara, zu beschützen. "Ich finde echt, dass Katu seine Macht als Turaga missbraucht", murmelt der Kausa vor sich hin, "schließlich sind wir keine einfachen Bodyguards, sondern Elitekrie...GAhhhrg!" Eine ziemlich derbe Kopfnuss hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Rasah schaute ihm hämisch entgegen. "Wofür war denn das?!", fragte Kausa zornig, whärend er sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht den Kopf rieb. Die Ga-Matoranerin antwortete immernoch mit demselben miesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: "Zum einen redet man so nicht über Turaga Katu, zum anderen hat es noch nie einem Krieger -ob Elite oder nicht- besonders gut getan so vor sich hinzuträumen. Außerdem war mir langweilig und eine Kopfnuss kann dir Weichei bestimmt nicht schaden. Das nächste Mal gibt´s hundert Liegestütze, ich bin schließlich deine Ausbilderin, nicht wahr, oh großer Elitekrieger?" Verdammt, er vergaß immer, dass sie so gute Ohren hatte. Aber sie hatte Recht, er musste wirklich besser aufpassen. Letzte Woche hatte er wieder zu viel in seinen Gedanken verbracht. Das Aufwachen war sogar noch unangenehmer als jetzt: Nach einem sechs Bio tiefen Fall von den Klippen durfte er ein Bad in dem von Müll versuchten Meer genießen. Und auch jetzt wieder bemerkte er, dass, während er daran gedacht hatte, sich Rasah und Sheysaras Wagen immerweiter entfernten. "Verdammt, wartet auf mich!" Kapitel 3 heute... Er wachte auf. Sein Puls war so hoch, dass er ihn im ganzen Körper spürte. Außerdem schien sein Kopf jeden Moment zu explodieren. Kausa rang nach Luft wie ein ertrinkender. Wieso hatte er ausgerechnet diesen Traum? Er hatte noch alles klar vor Augen. Immer und immer wieder spielte sich derTraum vor seinen Augen ab. Das heißt der Begriff "Traum" war nicht ganz korrekt. Es war kein Traum gewesen, es war viel zu real, es war eine Erinnerung gewesen, eine Szene aus seinem Leben, bevor es begann. Nur...Bevor was begann? Er wusste es nicht. Das war seltsam, sehr seltsam. Kausa konnte sich nicht erinnern. Nun fiel dem Ta-Matoraner auch auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war oder auch nur was er hier zu suchen hatte. Außerdem schmerzte sein Brustkorb. Aber eins wusste er, er spürte seinen Puls und hörte seinen Atem, was bedeutete, dass er noch lebte. Immerhin, das war ja schon mal ein Anfang. Kausa öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Es war gleißend hell. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, war der Raum, in dem er sich befand, notdürftig mit ein paar Kerzen erhellt, aber seine Augen waren nach den Umständen der letzten Tage -oder Wochen?- ziemlich geschunden. Nach drei weiteren Anläufen, schaffte er es schließlich seine Augen offen zu halten und nach ein paar weiteren schmerzhaften Versuchen den Kopf zu drehen. Der Matoraner sah ein recht karg möbliertes Zimmer. Es befanden sich lediglich ein Stuhl, ein Pult mit einigen Apullen und Schalen und ein Haufen aus Matten und Decken in einer Ecke. Außerdem hingen an der Decke noch einige Kräuter, weshalb es wie auf einem Bazar Metru Pagos stank. Plötzlich raschelte etwas neben ihm und eine gedämpfte Stimme erklang: "Bist du nun endlich fertig das Zimmer wie Artahkas Labor anzustarren?" Kausa dreht sich erschrocken herum. Er bereute es sofort mit dem Gefühl eine Akupunkturbehandlung nach Icaku-Schwein-Art genießen zu dürfen. Der Matoraner erblickte eine Gestalt die fast komplett in einem schwarzem Umhang gehüllt war. Die Gestalt trug eine blaue Rua -er vermutete eher, dass es eine war, da die Konohi im Schatten einer tiefen Kapuze lag- und schien kaum größer als er zu sein. Die Gestalt lachte leise, sie schien seine Schmerzen offenbar bemerkt zu haben. "Du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Es ist schließlich gerade mal ein paar Tage her, dass wir dir die Hälfte deiner Organe von der Straße aufpicken und wieder zusammenflicken mussten. Drei Tage lang musste ein halbes dutzend Matoraner Tag und Nacht schrubben, um den Blut von der Straße zu bekommen...übrigens..." Die Gestalt stockte kurz. "...legst viel Wert auf mehr als eine Lunge?" Der Ta-Matoraner starrte sie entsetzt an. Die Gestalt begann zu glucksen. "Reg dich ab, war doch nur ein Witz." Nachdem dieser Komiker einige peinliche Sekunden auf ein verspätetes Lachen wartete, fuhr er fort. "Bist nicht gerade der jemand, der oft lacht, oder?... Naja wie auch immer, mein Name ist Ziaru, und du bist...?" "Kausa" "O.k., Kausa, ich muss noch einige Bandagen und Kräuter besorgen. Außerdem verlangt Toa Aaka, dass ich ihr Bericht erstatte, wenn -oder sie sagte glaub ich "falls"- du aufwachst. Du solltest dich in der Zeit etwas ausruhen...Ach ja, falls du dich um deinen Köter sorgst, den habe ich in den Anbau gesperrt, das Drecksvieh hat mir alle Vorhänge abgesengt!" Wie auf Kommando ertönte ein gedämpftes Jaulen gefolgt von leisem Scharren. Außerdem drang ein Gestank von angesengtem Fell und Stroh in den Raum. Ziaru schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und ging. Kausa wollte noch schnell nach rufen, bekam aber einen Hustenanfall. Das war schlecht. Nicht nur weil das Husten höllisch schmerzte, sondern auch weil Kausa noch viele Fragen hatte, die Ziaru vielleicht hätte beantworten können. Unteranderem wo er hier war! Aber auch wenn das Gespräch kurz war und er nicht gerade zu Wort gekommen war, wusste er jetzt einiges. Dies war definitiv nicht seine Heimat. Zum einen weil er jedem in seinem Dorf kannte und Ziaru war gehörte nicht dazu, zum anderen weil dieser schräge Dorfheiler etwas von einer Straßenreinigung erzählte, denn die Leute seiner Heimat befolgten brav das Motto: "Was ich nicht machte, so sagt der Codex, geht mir vorbei am Podex" ''Außerdem sagte der Heiler, dass er einen schweren Unfall gehabt hatte, was zumindest seine Schmerzen und den Blackout erklären würde. Auch wenn Ziaru ihn geheilt vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet hatte, war es wohl weiser vorsichtig zu sein. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, warum er hier war. Aber dafür war er noch zu schwach. Am besten sollte er Ziarus Rat befolgen... Kapitel 4 ''vor drei Wochen... Kausa musste nießen. Ein Insekt war ihm in die Nase geraten, mittlerweile schon eins unter dutzenden seit Beginn dieser Reise. Verärgert stieß er leise ein paar Flüche aus. Er hatte schon lange die Vermutung, dass diese Dinger das mit Absicht taten. So langsam begann er Nidhikis Hass gegen diese Viehcher zu verstehen. Verärgert zertrat er etwas, das er für einen Kopo-Moskito hielt und merkte gleichzeitig, dass sich gerade ein weiter auf seinen Arm setzte. Schnell schlug er zu und stellte wieder mal fest, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte; er war mitten in einen Schwarm gelaufen. Während er also versuchte die Moskito zu beseitigen (ein schon fast rhythmischer Klang, den ein musikkennender Matoraner vielleicht für einen Remix von We will Rock you halten könnte), hörte er ein Summen, das nicht von dem Schwarm stammen konnte, da es lauter war. Es war viel lauter. Kausa drehte sich nach dem Verursacher des Geräuschs um und stellte fest, dass er von einem Nui-Rama im Sturzflug gepackt wurde. Mittlerweile waren auch Rasah und die Händlerin aufmerksam geworden. Die Händlerin blickte ihm nur mit einem hämischen Grinsen nach und Rasah stieß einen ärgerlichen Seufzer aus. "Was machst du da, du Depp?! Wir haben nun echt keine Zeit für solche Spielchen!" Kausa hörte gar nicht erst hin, er war zu beschäftigt nicht von den Kieferzangen des Nui-Rama zerrissen zu werden. "Ich glaube er schafft es nicht alleine, Sheysara, immerhin fliegt er in die Richtung unseres Ausflugziels:" "Das war ja zu erwarten! Ihr jungen Leute nehmt euch nie Zeit um das Leben zu genießen, immer muss alles schnell gehen...und außerdem..." "Ja, ja, schon gut!",mit diesen Worten rannte Rasah los um den Rahi einzuholen. Nach einem verärgertem Zischen folgte die Händlerin ihr, allerdings langsamer, da Baba zu fett war um auf mehr als 15 km/h zu beschleunigen. Während die Ga-Matoranerin rannte, kramte sie in der Tasche nach einer passenden Waffe um das Vieh vom Himmel zu holen. Sie entschied sich für einen hölzernen Bumerang. Sie hielt an, zielte und traf! Allerdings Kausa, nicht den Rahi. "AHHh, verdammt, Rasah!" "´Tschuligung!" Sie rannte wieder los und suchte nach einer neuen Waffe, fand aber keine, die ihren Schüler nicht zwangsläufig zerschneiden oder zerfetzen würde. "Verdammt, Kausa, wofür hast du eigentlich ein Schwert?!!" Ein ziemlich kümmerliches Lachen erklang aus dem Himmel. "Kein Problem! Schenk mir eine dritte Hand und das Biest ist so gut wie tot!" "Hey! Ich bin hier die einzige, die sarkastisch sein darf!" "Ach ja?!" "Ja!!" Diese schlappe Nummer ging noch einer geschlagene Viertelstunde bis das Nui-Rama keine Lust mehr hatte und Kausa in einen ziemlich übelriechenden Tümpel fallen ließ. Sie brauchten dann noch eine halbe Stunde bis sie den Pfad gefunden wieder gefunden hatten und noch eine weitere bis Kausa mit den Liegestützten fertig war. Die Stimmung stand auf einem allgemeinen Tiefpunkt bis die Händlerin schrie: "Wir sind da! Haha! Bei Mata Nui, wir sind endlich da! Und eins kann ich euch sagen, Kinder, den Rückweg trete ich ohne Euch Sparflammen an!" Sie wollte schon ihr Kikanalo antreiben schneller zu fahren, als Rahsa sie beunruhigt stoppte: "Warte! Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Warum ist der Himmel orange, wenn es doch gerade mal Mitttag ist? Bleibt hier, ich gehe vor!" Sie befolgten ihren Befehl und warteten. Warteten lange. Warteten zu lange. "Egal, was sie gesagt hat, wir müssen hinterher. Sie hätte längst zurüch sein müssen." Kausa war sich der Folgen einer Missachtung der Befehle seiner Ausbilderin bewusst, aber er fühlte sich wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier. Trotzdem, hoffentlich stimmte sine Vermutung, noch mehr Liegestütze und er würde verrecken. Der Matoraner zog sein Schwert und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Sheysara sich einen kleinen runden Beutel umhängte und losging. Als sie die Biegung erreichten, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war ein schrecklicher wenn auch gleich faszinierender Anblick. Ungefähr 150 Bio im Tal stand das Dorf...oder das, was noch übrig war. Das Dorf, welches bestimmt mal mehrere hundert Einwohner gezählt hatte, stand nun lichterloh in Flammen. Gebäude, Türme und Gemäuer stürtzten ein noch während sie dort standen. Eine gut fünf Meter hohe Mauer, die das Dorf vor Rahi und anderen feindlichen Wesen beschützt hatte, war nun fast vollständig abgefackelt und niedergerissen. Kausa sah sich nach Überlebenden oder Flüchtlingen um und registrierte eine Gruppe kleiner grauer Gestalten, die etwas umringten. Sheysara hatte sie auch bemerkt. Sie schlichen vorsichtig auf sie zu. Plötzlich ruckten die Köpfe dieser Wesen fast synchron zu ihnen herum. Es waren definitiv keine Matoraner, sie hatten, keine Nase, keinen Mund oder sonstige Gesichtszüge, lediglich ein grünes leeres Auge starrte sie an. Außerdem hatten sie riesige Pranken mit jeweils zwei Klauen. Ein Summen erklang gefolgt von einem metallischen Klicken. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Diese Wesen kamen angeschossen, aber ehe auch nur der erste mit seiner Pranke ausholen konnte, schlug Kausa ihm den Kopf ab -er bemerkte nebenbei, dass Dräthe heraushingen-,der Körper sackte zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich zwei weitere aus den Büschen näherten. Eine Drehung, ein Hieb und sie waren erledigt. Der Ta-Matoraner bemerkte erst, dass drei Feinde einen Faustschlag davor waren ihn zu zerschmettern, als er hinter sich ein Scheppern hörte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich herum und sah wie sie am Boden lagen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Wurfmesser im Schädel. Sie gehörten der Händlerin, die gerade dabei war dem letzten den Schädel mit ihrem Stock zu zertrümern. Als sie die alte Matoranerin fertig war, eilte sie herbei und sammelte die Messer auf. Kausa hätte sich bestimmt gewundert, warum die Alte auf einmal so schnell, beweglch und stark war, hätte er nicht gesehen, was diese Wesen umringten. Es war Rasah. Sie lag seltsam verrenkt da und ihre Kanohi war zersplittert. Er rannte zu seiner Meisterin. Sie atmete schnell und flach, was immerhin bedeutete, dass sie noch lebte! Er vernahm das Ächzen der Händlerin hinter sich. Erst dachte er, sie bemitleidete Rasah, dann folgte er ihrem Blick und verstand, was sie meinte: Aus den Trümmern des Dorfes ragten dutzende einäugige Schädel empor. Das Feuer schien ihnen egal zu sein. Während einige noch suchend umherschauten, waren andere schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Kausa begriff, dass keine Zeit mehr war zum Planen, Reden oder Diskutieren, ob sich eine Flucht überhaupt lohnt. Er packte Rasah, rannte los, blieb allerdings nach wenigen Bio wieder stehen, weil Sheysara nicht folgte. Sie blaffte ihn verärgert an: "Warum rennst du nicht weiter?! Glaubst du etwa, ich bin so senil, dass ich geschockt stehen bleibe bis sie da sind?! Nun los! Renn zum Wagen ich komme nach! Los, los, los, los..." Er war schon zu weit weg um sie noch hören zu können. Sollte sie doch machen, was sie wolle. Rasah musste dringend verarztet werden, da hatte er keine Zeit sich um diese Irre zu kümmern. Der Matoraner erreichte den Wagen mit Rasah auf dem Rücken. Er würde der Händlerin noch höchstens eine Minute geben. Dann hörte er ein Krachen und Bersten. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Ohren würden explodieren. Sie wurden von einer Druckwelle erfasst. Baba steckte es ziemlch gut weg, aber der Wagen schwankte gefährlich und Kausa musste sich an den Kikanalo klammern, während er mit der anderen Hand Die Ga-Matoranerin verkrampft festhielt,damit sie sich nicht überschlugen. Als es vorbei war kam die Alte um die Ecke gerast, sprang auf den Wagen und das Kikanalo bretterte los. Die Anspannung, die Kausa nun langsam verließ, kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück, als er in weiter Fehrne ein metallisches Kreischen hörte. Es klang zornig. Kapitel 5 ﻿ heute... Ein metallisches Klirren erklang. Kausa schreckte hoch. Erst langsam verwandelten sich dunkle verzerrte Umrisse in den Raum des Heilers, trotzdem drehte sich alles und er zitterte. "Schlecht geträumt?" Ziaru hockte neben ihm und hielt dem Matoraner einen Metallbecher entgegen. "Trink das! Es dürfte deinen Puls etwas senken und dich wieder zu Atem kommen lassen." Kausa riss ihm den Becher aus der Hand und trank ihn in einem Zug aus. Der Heiler stieß ein leises undeutbares Lachen aus. "Verzeih mir, ich habe wohl meine Pflichten als Gastgeber vergessen. Brauchst du irgendetwas? Hast du Hunger oder noch Durst?" ﻿"Ich glaube nicht." ﻿"Na gut, ist schließlich deine Sache...Übrigens, hast du es eigentlich noch nicht bemerkt?" "Was bemerkt?" ﻿"Du sitzt." "Und?" "Und du scheinst keine Schmerzen zu haben." Kausa stutzte. Ziaru hatte Recht, er hatte nicht die geringsten Schmerzen. Wenn er sitzten konnte, dann konnte er doch auch...Er riss die Decke beiseite, ließ den Becher fallen und sprang auf. Er konnte stehen! Nun das heißt nicht ganz: Wie erhofft blieb der Schmerz aus, aber ihm war so schwindelig, dass er beim ersten Schritt stolperte und voll auf der Kanohi landete. Der anfangs überrascht zurückgewichene Heiler stand nun auf, half ihm wieder auf die Beine und zurück zur Ruhestätte. Ein gedämpftes "Idiot" drang aus der Kapuze hervor. Der Ta-Matoraner wollte sich wieder aufsetzten um würdevoller etwas darauf entgegnen zu können, wurde aber mit samfter Gewalt zurückgehalten. ﻿"Halt still, ich seh besser nach, ob bei dir Genie Nähte nach deinem Experiment geplatzt sind. Nachdem du mich fast umgeworfen hast, hoffe ich, dass es ordentlich wehgetan hat?" Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Kausas Gesicht. "Eben nicht. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?" "Wie man´s nimmt. Es könnte sein, dass deine Nervensensoren massiv beschädigt wurden oder es dir verdammt weh tut und du mir nur deine Schmerzfreiheit vorspielst. Da du eher der Typ scheinst, der schon mit einem Splitter in der Hand Beerdigungsbriefe verteilt, tippe ich eher auf ersteres. Daher würde ich mir eher Sorgen machen..." Während der Heiler dies sagte, wickelte er Kausas Bandagen um seiner Hand ab. Als er fertig war, schien er verwundert die Hand des Ta-Matoraners zu betrachten. Dann packte er Kausa unsanft am anderen Arm und riss dort alle Bandagen ab. Auch hier die selbe Reaktion. Nun war Ziaru komplett beunruhigt. Ohne Rücksicht auf Proteste drehte und wendete der Heiler den Matoraner bis kein Fetzen Mullbinde mehr an ihm klebte.Schließlich sprach Ziaru weiter: "Es scheint, dass ich eine dritte Möglichkeit nicht bedacht habe: Du bist ein Wunder!" "Hä?" "Ja, du bist vollkommen ganz! Es dürfte keinen Moment in deinem Leben gegeben haben in dem du in besserer Verfassung als jetzt gewesen wärst." "Hä?" Ziaru atmete tief durch. "Du-sein-kurzer Zeit-völlig-heile gemacht.Du-verstehen?" "Jaja, das habe ich schon verstanden, aber...warum...wie?" "Gute Frage...Keine Antwort. Ich kenne einige Matoraner aus der Medizinischen Forschungsfukultät FUETA.Bei Gelegenheit würden sie bestimmt helfen. Aber da du nun wieder vollfunktionsfähig zu sein scheinst, fürchte ich, dass wir erst wichtigere Dinge zu regeln haben. Toa Aaka will dringend mit dir sprechen." "Aber ich kann immernoch nicht gehen." "Kein Problem. Du leidest lediglich unter etwas Gewebeschwund und Energiemangel. Sagt dir der Begriff 'Protoui-Plätchen' etwas?" *** Sie mussten zur Kuppel Galaya Nuis. Eine monumentale Kuppel, manche sagen, sie sei sogar größer als der legendäre Kodrex, die lediglich von zwei anliegenden Felsen überragt wird. Von diesen Felsen stürzten sich Wasserfälle auf das Gebilde, was im Abendlicht der Nui-Sonne noch beeindruckender wirkt. Die Wände schimmerten durch die Sonne orange, sodass man ihre wahren Farben nicht deuten konnte. Es ist das einzige Staatsgebäude, diente aber auch zur Verehrung Mata Nuis, um ihn nach dem Wandel wieder zu besänftigen. Ziaru gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter. Er hatte das Gebäude wohl zu lange begafft. Auf dem Weg konnte Kausa ihm die Fragen stellen, die ihn schon seit er hier ankam drängten. Nun wusste er, wo er sich befand, welches Datum an diesem Tag ist und andere Dinge. Bei den Protoui-Plätchen handelte es sich um speziell gereinigte und bearbeitete Protodermis. Eine Tafel davon liefert genug Energie für 3 Wochen, bei Matoranern sogar für vier Wochen, weshalb diese Nahrung in Metru Nui, Xia und anderen hart arbeitenden Inseln üblich ist. Die Energie, die man dadurch erhält, lässt den Körper auf Hochtouren laufen, sodass sich die Nutzung des Imerationssektors verdoppelt und Aufbau und Regeneration des Gewebes viel stärker als normal sind. Ein großes Problem sind allerdings die Nebenwirkungen. Die Dosierung ist hierbei ausschlaggebend: Während der Körper ein Protoui-Plätchen noch gut verarbeiten kann, führt eine Tafel schon zum Herzlichtstillstand. Deshalb wird es auf vielen Inseln stark kontrolliert oder verboten. In dieser Gegend braucht man schon gute Kontakte, um auch nur an ein Gramm ranzukommen. Ziaru zeigte den Wachen (4 schwer gerüstete Ce-Matornern) eine Passiertafel, das monströse Tor wurde geöffnet. Sie beschritten eine kleine Halle, in deren Mitte sich eine Aufzugsplattform befand. Wände und Boden waren aus dickem bläulichem Glas. Hinter den Mauern leuchtete irgendwo ein Licht und Schatten huschten vorbei. Eine Ce-Matoranerin wartete bereits auf sie. Auf ihrer Miru spielte sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab, während ihre Augen eiskalt blieben. „Du bist Kausa?“ „Hat dich das zu interessieren?“ Sie lächelte weiterhin, wenn auch eine kaum deutbare Veränderung in ihren Augen stattfand. „Toa Aaka schickt mich, um dich abzuholen. Als Fremder kann man hier leicht die Orientierung verlieren. Folge mir bitte.“ Sie zeigte auf die Plattform. Kausa wechselte einen Blick mit Ziaru, der Heiler zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die Matoranerin ging auf die Plattform zu, hielt aber abrupt inne, als sie ihr folgten. „Ziaru, gibt es einen Grund, dass du uns folgst?“ Der Heiler setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, seufzte dann und anstatt ihr zu antworten wandte er sich an Kausa: „Ich geh’ dann zur FUETA. Wir treffen uns vorm Tor.“ Er ging auf einen der Gänge zu. „Ach, Ziaru“, die Matoranerin lächelte immer noch freundlich, der Heiler wandte sich wiederum, „Denk’ bitte daran deinen Umhang in Verwahrung zu geben. Du weißt schon…wegen Anschlagsrisiko.“ Ziaru ging weiter und winkte zum Abschied mit dem Mittelfinger. *** Sie betraten einen Kuppelförmigen Raum. Über die silber-weißen Wände zogen sich hin und wieder dunkelrote Wellen. Der Raum war leer, abgesehen von der Toa, die in der Mitte meditierte. Kausa hatte schon mal ein Bild von ihr gesehen. Es war unverkennbar Aaka: gold-blaue Rüstung mit grauen Tönen, Kanohi Hau und (das entscheidentste) ein Blick, bei dem einem Makuta die Essenz gefrieren würde. Die Toa stand langsam auf und die Wellen stoppten plötzlich. „Bitte, setzt euch.“ Teile des Bodens formten sich zu etwas, was man halbwegs als Sitze bezeichnen konnte. Kausa setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen und stellte fest, dass er erstaunlich angenehm war. Mit einem Blick auf Kausa sagte sie erklärend: „Dieser Raum besteht aus einem Protodermis-Feld. Man kann Form und Gliederung beliebig verändern.“ Dann seufzte sie und sprach mit der Matoranerin, die stehengeblieben war: „Desa, geh bitte zu Atao. Er müsste sich im Moment in Sektor 3 Labor 26 aufhalten. Sag ihm, wir benötigen die Unterlagen von Projekt 62.3, er soll sie mir bitte bringen.“ „Du meinst diese Reminder-dingens.“ „Ja“, für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien sie zu lächeln, „er wird sich freuen, dass es endlich mal zum Einsatz kommt.“ Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Krika11